Spero
by Dope Santa
Summary: Hermione Granger is Dying and has accepted her fate. When an antidote is found will she want to be saved? Will she go living her life to the fullest without the antidote? or will Something or Someone come in the way of her decision? DMHG


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Harry Potter related!!! But I do wish I owned Draco Malfoy… ;)

**Description:** Hermione Granger is Dying and has accepted her fate. When an antidote is found will she want to be saved? Will she go living her life to the fullest without the antidote? or will Something or Someone come in the way of her decision? DM/HG

* * *

**Spero**

**Chapter 1**

Hermione Granger walked wearily down the Hogwarts corridor. She didn't have much in mind besides getting her potions and Herbology assignments completed. She was finally in her seventh year at Hogwarts and head girl, she secretly knew that one day she would become head girl, but she didn't know it would come so quickly. _'And to think, my life will be over just as soon as it began'_. Hermione shook her head to get these depressing thoughts out of her system. She knew she was dying and she had accepted it.

She found out three years ago. It was meant to be kept between her and the headmaster, but after her guilty conscious leaked out to her best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, the whole school soon found out about her predicament.

Everyone treated her like she was the walking dead, and she wasn't even dead yet! Was death really this awful? Was she supposed to be treated like an expensive piece of glass? She didn't know, and her drained body just didn't care.

Hermione was diagnosed with Orotois. A rare disease found in every 1 in 20 000 witches. It basically sucks the life out of the witch until she inhales her last and final breath. Hermione has been keeping strong, and has lived longer than any witch that has been diagnosed with it in the past. However, she only has approximately a year and half left.

She pushed back her tears as she remembered the day she found out. She had collapsed in the Burrow where she was staying with Harry and Ron for the summer during their fourth year. She thought it was a just a fainting spell, but oh boy was she wrong. Orotois has taken over her life like the plague. Everyday she found it harder to get out of bed. Sometimes Hermione just wished she could die that moment just so she didn't have to endure the pain anymore.

Hermione recalled a moment when she was carrying too many books from the library. She had walked to her head girl dorm and placed the books on the little sofa in front of the fire place. She had never felt such pain in her arms and as she lifted the sleeve of her Gryffindor robe she found large black and blue bruises on both her arms. She could barely write for a week.

As Hermione finally reached her head girl dorm. The portrait covering the entrance had a beautiful angel with a smile that could make your heart swell with just a glace. Above the angel was a word.

_Spero._

Hermione had looked up the meaning of the word and found out it meant _Hope_. She remembered her eyes welling up with tears when she found out, because she knew the headmaster had intentionally put it there, so she wouldn't give up.

"Password please." Called the angel in misty clear voice.

"Crispy Crunch." Hermione replied. She walked through the portrait hole into her safe domain. She loved her dorm room. It really felt like her home away from home and she always loved coming in here just to relax. However, her happiness is always short lived when head boy came around.

Draco Malfoy made her life a living hell and at the same time he also made her life a little less stressful. Malfoy was the only one who didn't treat her differently because of her illness. She even smiles a bit when he calls her a mudblood. Which only infuriates him more.

She guessed he was a dinner because she usually finds him taking up the whole sofa either sleeping or doing his homework. Hermione was feeling too drained to eat, and also had to finish her Potions and Herbology assignment that she almost forgot about.

Hermione placed her books on the sofa and plopped down with a sigh. _'I am so exhausted'_ thought Hermione as she stared into the glowing fire. She watched the fire dance as it warmed her. She had a habit of feeling either rigid cold or blazing hot. Right now she couldn't help but have her teeth chatter as she rubbed her arms.

She grabbed her wand out of her robe and placed a heating charm upon herself, which made her feel a little better. However, her magic seemed to be not as powerful as it used to be. She had trouble casting spells and it takes her up to 3 or 5 times for it to actually come out properly. She really hated that.

It was then that Draco Malfoy had walked through the portrait hole with a smug look on his face like always. He didn't even acknowledge her presence as he walked to his room and slammed his door.

Hermione was used to this. They never really talked to one another even though they have the odd bicker here and there, but it was only November, only time will tell when he really pushes her off the edge.

Hermione pulled her Potions textbook into her lap and started re-reading the chapter they discussed in Class. _'The Wolley Potion is a dangerous and highly toxic potion that should only be used in the saf…'_ Hermione just couldn't concentrate, she was so exhausted and could barley flip the pages. _'Maybe if I close my eyes for 5 minutes…'_

She placed her textbooks on the floor and put up her feet in a relaxing position.

"Just five minutes…" Thought Hermione aloud as she drifted off in a slumber.

* * *

Hermione slowly opened her eyes, still feeling the attack of sleep at her eyes, but feeling a lot more energized that she had _five_ minutes ago.

"Hey Mudblood, maybe you should take a snoring potion, you can wake up the whole castle with that hideous sound you make" Commented Draco as he sat on the coffee table staring at exhausted form.

"Excuse me Malfoy I do _not_ snore and I was only asleep for five minutes!" exclaimed Hermione in a frustrated voice.

"Try more like five _hours _Granger." Scoffed Draco as he pointed to the clock above the fire place.

'_Dammit!'_ thought Hermione as she looked at the clock and saw it was 11 o'clock pm. _'How am I ever going to finish my assignments now…'_ Hermione looked angrily to her discarded textbooks upon the floor, then to Malfoy who was giving her an amused grin.

"Why were you watching me sleep!?" She stated making her even more infuriated.

"I just came in from flying Mudblood. I was trying to warm up by the fire when I heard you stir, I was just curious so I turned around. That was a big mistake though; your hideous face can give anyone a heart attack." Snickered Malfoy as he got up from the table and walked to his bedroom and slammed the door.

Hermione get stared at his closed door. She couldn't believe she fell asleep for five hours.

'_How the hell am I going to finish all of this Work__…?'_

A tear rolled down her face as she trembled in anger.

'_Why do I have to be so weak… why do I have to die…'_

As Hermione cried with her face buried into her hands. What she didn't notice was the figure watching her as she wept her pain away.

* * *

I Hope you liked chapter 1! I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR ALL THE GRAMMATICAL ERRORS! I promise in time I will go back and edit it!

Please Read and Review!

- Dope Santa


End file.
